Sometimes, Sacrifices have to be Made
by VioletWave
Summary: (Spoilers) Deep below ground, a technician will do anything for what he knows is best for his loved ones. Even if humanity is the cost.


**Note: Contains exact dialogue directly from Sister Location, including Custom Night.**

* * *

 _"Why didn't you trust me?"_

Michael's hands trembled as they held the security tablet. The robot's soft voice came through the halls again:

 _"Why didn't you trust me?"_

Michael silently begged for the bell for 6 A.M to ring. He honestly didn't care about being fired at this point. He looked over to the clock; 12 A.M.

A long night was ahead of him.

 _"Why didn't you believe me?"_

He tapped the camera on the right hall. Ennard was standing at the far end of it, nearly cloaked in darkness.

 _"Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do..."_

Ennard was at the doorway now. Michael rushed to close the door, and as he did, he heard scratching against it.

 _"I thought you liked me."_

He didn't know what to say about that. _Did_ he like her? He's grown to trust her, but why would she try to lure him into the Scooping Room? It's a bit much...

He looked at the cameras again after opening the door, and saw the mess of wires coming through the right hall. The voice echoed again:

 _"I thought I did everything right."_

Hours passed, and it was 3 A.M now. He tried to convince himself that he could keep this up for three more hours. It seemed rather impossible, however. He closed the vent door.

 _"We need you, so that we can look like you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you."_

Need him? Look like him? She wasn't planning to...

Metallic footsteps were heard at the left hall, accompanied by scratching.

 _"If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again..."_

He didn't know if he _wanted_ to. Then again... Did they hate this underground facility? Did they somewhat feel imprisoned? The electrical shocks... Did they feel _pain?_

He was snapped out of his deep thoughts as he heard scratching on the walls, much closer than before. He pushed the button to close the door.

 _"You must... Let us... Inside... The room..."_

He was going to _die._ He knew Baby's plans. To think he followed her information for _this..._

 _"You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment."_

How was he to believe her?

 _"Isn't this why you came here?"_

He was not ready for what Ennard said next:

 _"To be with her again?"_

Michael's eyes widened. She wasn't talking about...

 _"Hello?"_

Michael stood up quickly at the sound of the little girl's voice.

 _"Hellooo?"_

He was speechless. His sister...?

 _"Hello...?_

He went to the left doorway and looked into the darkness of the hall. He tried to keep his composure, and called out:

"Isabelle...?"

 _"You have to let me inside the room!"_

Michael saw the tall robot coming down the hallway, a little faster than before. Fear took over, and he closed the door. He closed all of them. He sat up against the left door and looked to the ceiling.

 _"I don't understand..."_ Isabelle's voice didn't sound hurt, but innocently confused. _"I don't understand."_

Her older brother closed his eyes and sighed, thinking back to the incident; the one that took the girl's life.

"Why couldn't you have just respected Father's authority...?" He said it quietly, but Ennard heard it.

 _"I_ _ **know**_ _it was an accident! I'm sorry,"_ she said with her british innocence.

Michael was silent after that. In fact, it was impossible for him to be angry with her.

 _"We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave!"_

She was trapped here, all along... Michael suddenly rememberd something.

 _"Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?"_

 _Yes._ That's _exactly_ why. He had been so caught up in everything else in the facility, he forgot what had been asked of him. His father had asked him to go to the facility, to save Isabelle. He looked at the time. 4:55 A.M. He looked at the power gauge on the wall. 9%. That wouldn't be enough to keep him alive. But he wasn't thinking about that, but his father's request. He simply couldn't dissapoint him, nor could he leave his sister alone in this place. He quietly breathed deeply and stood up and opened the door he was sitting against, with only one thing on his mind...

 _I will put you back together._

He looked up at Ennard, who was right in front of the doorway.

 _"Everything is okay. I'm still here."_

Michael gave a soft smile and hugged the robot. Ennard hugged him back, careful not to crush the man.

They both walked through Funtime Auditorium, with Ennard's eye to light the way, and entered the scooping room.

5:00 A.M.

 **"Warning! You have entered a highly dangerous area. You have entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper! Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorized persone-"**

Ennard turned off the HandUnit panel, and looked through the window. Michael stood at the center of the room. The security cameras have been turned off. The dismantled parts of animatronics lay at his feet. In Circus Baby's voice, Ennard spoke.

 _"You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today."_

Michael proceeded to remove his shirt.

 _"I've been out before. But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go."_

Michael stood up straight in front of the Scooper and his eyes met Ennard's.

"I love you..." He whispered and closed his eyes. This was it.

Ennard's steel hand closed around the lever and looked at him.

 _"The Scooper only hurts for a moment."_

* * *

 _"Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first, but then... They thought I was you."_

A hollow chuckle.

 _"And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now... I'm going to come find you."_

A heavily deteriorated rabbit stepped out of the darkness. A determined light flashed in his dim, colorless eyes as they locked on to an exit door of the charred building.

 _"I'm going to come find you..."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Merry really late Christmas and Happy really late New Year! Have a 98% canon story(Seven Souls is oficially not canon).

*Insert Demolition Inevitable for final part*

For those who are following The Seven Souls, I should have a new chapter up soon. I've just been _so_ lazy... And who wouldn't be, am I right?

*Silence*

*Clears throat* Okay then...

So, leave a review if you like it, and I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
